


New Reality

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: The Witchers Little Lark [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Mistreatment of a minor, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Rape Aftermath, Rape of a Minor, Rape/Non-con Elements, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: A series of one shots based off Jaskier’s past as written in my pervious story Witcher’s Little Lark.When Julian presents as an omega he didn’t realise his life would change forever.  Now he must adapt to his new reality.
Series: The Witchers Little Lark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817020
Kudos: 24





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has descriptions of violence towards a minor

Julian was nervous. Beyond nervous. In a matter of minutes he was going to stand in a room full of the nobles of Redania, people his Father held high enough in a stem to come and witness his only sons presentation. In a few minutes Julian’s whole future could be decided. He played nervously at the elaborately laced sleeve of his doublet. His Mother had laid it out for him that afternoon, smile warm as it hadn’t been in so long.

Julian’s relationship with his parents was difficult. The 14 year old had spent much of his childhood rebelling against the boxes his parents tried to force him into. Where his Mother demanded he play with only children of his own rank, Julian preferred to run with the children of the castles servants and the children from the town. Julian had lost count of the number of times he was returned muddy and grinning only for his Mother to pass harsh judgement on her son. She never raised her voice. Only ever looked at Julian with such a disappointed look in her eyes before banishing him from her presence. That hurt more than anything else in Julian’s young mind.

Julian knew his Father disliked him. The man showed his displeasure through snide looks at his youngest son and hits across Julian’s face when he was being particularly disrespectful. Which was often. Albert Pankratz had wanted a son who followed his own interests. Hunting, gaming, politics war. Julian hated all of those things. He preferred to adventures, picking flowers and braiding them into the hair of the kitchen girls, singing, his lute. That was Julian’s true passion. Hs music. One day he declared he would be a travelling bard. Regardless of what his Mother and Father would do.

Right now, however, Julian was standing awaiting for the presentation of his secondary sex. 14 years exactly since Julian’s birth to his Beta Mother, Julian would present. As dictated his noble birth, being the son of the Viscount de Lettenhove, he was to present to a suitable number of nobles. All alpha’s or beta’s.

A servant appeared at the door, motioning Julian forward. Steeling himself Julian adjusted the lace cuffs once more and walked steadily forwards. His Father was standing on the Dias wearing a critical look as he watched his only child stand in the middle of the Dias. Maria Pankratz was standing at her husband’s right side, a rare look of pride on her face as she met Julian’s blue eyes.

Nobles stood to every side of Julian, watching with bated interest for the moment Julian would present. Julian recognised most of them, all friends his Father had entertained in Lettenhove for many many years. All high ranking members of Redanian nobility, like his own Father. Julian resisted the urge to readjust the embroidered doublet as he waited in nervous suspense. 

He knew what his Father expected. Wanted. he expected his only son to present as an alpha as he himself was. Julian’s mother similarity expected it. All nobles of high ranks were alpha’s. A few were beta’s but the majority were alpha’s. If Julian presented as anything other than an alpha then his claim to Lettenhove, however unwanted it may be to Julian, would be slimmer. If he presented as a beta stronger alpha’s could look to take Julian’s birthright for him. And to present as an omega. Well that was unthinkable. Julian didn’t really understand why but he remembered the kitchen maid 3 years ago who had presented as an omega on her 14th birthday. Her parents had taken here from Lettenhove and disappeared. No one had seen nor heard of her since.

It was the end of July, the sun setting slowly as the time of Julian’s presentation fell. He didn’t know what to expect. One of the older servants had explained it as a sort of tingling and a change of scent in the air but no one had explained it in anymore detail. Julian felt a hot flush descend over him as the sun finally set marking the time of his birth. A strong scent fell over to Julian. He smelled deeply, surprised to find the smell flowery rather than spicy in scent. It almost smelt like buttercups and dandelions, 2 of Julian’s favourite flowers. They were what he braided into the hairs of the younger kitchen maids.

So engrossed in the curious burning sensation running up his back, Julian didn’t notice the stares and murmurs of the nobles crowded in the room. The smell of meadows surrounding him was heady and Julian felt a soft smile appear on his face. He felt....he felt right. As if something had finally clicked into place and he knew exactly who he was. His eyes lifted to see the faces of his parents, to see the proud look of his parents as their only son presented.

What he saw sent his stomach flipping in confusion.

His Mother was silently crying, face turning away from her son as her body stood in a stiff line. Julian’s Father was a face of thunder, eyes ablaze with anger. A servant handed the Viscount de Lettenhove something Julian didn’t see. As Julian’s eyes descended over to the frowning curious looks of the nobles, Julian let out a small yelp as a hand wrapped in his hair and yanked tightly.

Julian’s Father was stood above Julian, anger coming off him in waves as he glared down at his son. Before Julian could even register his confusion, his Father was fastening something to his neck. He choked, trying to pull away from the vicious metal object his Father was fastening roughly around his neck. he gulped harshly, breathing coming out in shallow gasps as the metal object was fastened tightly around his neck. 

The hand in his hair vanished, pushing Julian away as his Father walked backwards eyes still blazing in fury. Julian staggered, falling to his knees as hands scrabbled at the metal object around his neck. A collar. Why had his Father fastened a collar around his neck. No one wore collars....only omega’s. The smell of meadows and flowers overpowered Julian, making him feel sick to his stomach. He had presented as an omega. An omega. No wonder his Father was blazing anger down on him, his Mother refusing to even look at her son.

Julian felt warm tears run down his face as he knelt in front of the roomful of nobles. Collar fastened tightly around his neck. “Mother.” Julian asked brokenly, confusion still running through him.

His Mother turned her back fully to him, not reacting in the slightest to her sons broken tone. His Father growled, taking a firm grip in Julian’s hair. “Silent omega.” He growled, eyes blazing in anger as he pushed Julian from the middle of the room. Julian sprawled onto the floor blinking back tears as he pushed himself onto unsteady knees.

“Take him to the upstairs rooms.” His Father growled and Julian felt a harsh arm on his own. He looked up in confusion, seeing the face of Marco the Father Amber, one of the Kitchen maids Julian had known since he was a child. He had always been a kind good man. Always smiling and laughing at Julian’s antics. Now he was glaring down at the 14 year old, arms rough as he pulled Julian into a standing position.

Julian wanted to argue. Wanted to demand an explanation fo the rough treatment but he couldn’t find his voice. He let himself be dragged up the stairs to a set of rooms that were never used. Julian had explored them when he was a child, noting the windowless and dusty rooms and escaping from them the moment he had entered them. They had had an eerie desperate smell in the air. As if the last person who had stayed here had been terrified. Of what Julian didn’t know. Julian was pushed roughly onto the dusty mattress. Before he could get to his feet, the door had been closed behind him. A loud clank of the lock slotting into place had Julian collapse onto the dusty mattress, sobbing uncontrollably.

He didn’t know how long he lay there before he heard the lock on the door unbolt. Julian staggered to his feet, wiping at his eyes. He was aware of what he must look like. Eyes red from crying, embroidered clothing crumpled and covered in dirt from the mattress. Julian tried not to flinch from the look his Father gave him as he walked into the room.

Albert closed the door behind him, eyes blazing as he looked his son up and down with a sneer on his face. Julian shivered involuntarily. He had always been slightly scared of the man. Albert Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove was a man that inspired fear in others from the very way he looked at anyone he deemed below him as if they were a piece of meat. “You selfish little bastard.” Albert’s voice was coated in anger and Julian flinched back.

Julian had been on the receiving end of his Father’s harsh lessons on more than one occasion. His Father believed in physical punishments, straps to Julian;s backside as a child or slaps across the face when Julian went to far out of line. They sound at the time and on more than one occasion when a lot younger Julian had left his Father’s study in tears after the harsh lesson. But the hurt had disappeared in a few hours, leaving Julian to go back to his usual disobedient ways. Much to his Father’s anger. But something in his Father’s voice now was different. More terrifying.

“How dare you present as an omega.” Albert seethed, pacing the length of the floor in front of him. Julian flinched back. Logically he knew it wasn’t his fault he had presented as an omega. It wasn’t something anyone could control. “I was too lenient with you.” Albert suddenly stopped his pacing. Julian hadn’t noticed until now that his Father held something resembling a horse whip in his hand. “My own son. My own fucking son, presenting as a worthless fucking omega.”

Before Julian could register the words, his Father raised the hand holding the whip and flashed it towards Julian. He screamed as white hot pain laced up his arm where the whip had caught. A second hit had Julian on the floor, curled into a protective ball as blow after blow reigned down on his back. Julian sobbed as his Father paused in his frantic blows for a moment. An arm took hold of Julian;s doublet and yanked it off. Julian sobbed, struggling against his Father’s hands as the man pulled the doublet off leaving Julian in only his chemise.

The next blow felt like it has landing on bared skin. “You brought this on yourself.” The man snarled, putting more force into the next blow, leaving Julian gasping as he saw stars dancing in his vision. He felt something warm and wet sliding down his back as his Father continued to reign down blows on his son. “Presenting as an omega. Ruining my reputation.” Albert shouted, landing the a blow which had Julian whiting out from the pain.

When he came to again, his whole body ached in agony and warm blood was dripping from his back onto the floor. Julian whimpered, lifting tear stained blue eyes to his Father. The man was standing at the door, eyes blazing in his eyes. When his hand holding the whip moved Julian flinched backwards, almost whiting out once more from the agony coming from his back. 

Julian;s Father turned furious blue eyes onto his son. “You are a disgrace to this family. You have always been a disgrace to this family. Today you proved that.” Julian felt tears run down his face again. “A disappointment. Worthless.” His Father continued, ignoring the way Julian flinched from every word he said. “From this day onwards you will disgrace this family know more. You will do everything you are told. You will not leave this room unless you are told to by myself or my Mother. You will do as you are told or I will disinherit you completely.” And with that, Julian;s Father stormed from the room, bolting the door shut on his way out.

The pain in Julian’s back ached horrendously as Julian let his head fall into his curled up arms. Black spots were running through his vision, offering a welcome relief to the agonising pain. Julian let them claim him happily.

......

When he woke he was on the bed. Someone had stripped him down, bandaging the injuries caused by his Father in the process. Julian stirred slowly, burying his face into the clean sheets now encasing the previously dusty mattress. He could almost pretend he was in his own bed. In he rooms he had had since he was old enough to walk. The heady scent of flowers still surrounded him, making Julian’s stomach turn in shame.

Opening his eyes, Julian felt the lack of natural light make his head spin. There was a small slant of sunlight coming in from a high slanted window at the very far corner of the room. It would be crafty in the winter, Julian thought dimly as his eyes slowly took in the perpetual gloom of his chambers. Blinking sluggishly, eyes still not used to the dim light Julian didn’t see his Mother sat at his bedside at first.

She was wearing an elegant dark green dress, brown hair pinned into a harsh bun as she turned disapproving eyes to Julian. Julian felt himself go a little light headed, pain was creeping up his back once more as he tried and failed to make his limbs move so he could sit up. His Mother sent him a look of pure disdain as she turned her gaze to the candle in her hand.

“Pathetic.” She noted, voice emotionless as she surveyed her own son. “Sit up.” her voice was harsh and Julian tried. He really tried but his limbs were uncooperative and every slight movement sent pain lacing up his back. His Mother glowered in indifference until Julian finally had himself seated, panting through the pain in his back.

“You presented as an omega.” His Mother stated matter of factory, voice betraying no emotion as she watched her son. Julian nodded softly, afraid to speak in case she turned on him like his Father had. “Your Father explained to you the severity of this on our family?”

Julian’s voice was dry and he had to swallow before he answered. “He said I was a disgrace.” Julian mumble, heart clenching painfully at the harsh words. 

“You are.” Maria Pankratz stated, causing Julian to flinch at the words. She either didn’t notice or didn’t care as she continued. “Presenting as an omega you have no rights. You cannot inherit your Father’s lands and titles. You are worthless to this family. The only thing you can do for this family is to settle into a marriage. A marriage I will chose for you to ensure your Father’s lands can be passed to someone of the correct potential.” Julian flinched. He had never wanted his Father’s lands. Had never wanted to be Viscount de Lettenhove but to be told so bluntly by his own Mother that he could never have his birth right. It hurt. Hurt in a way Julian never thought possible. “Until you are married you will behave. You will be a perfect little omega.” His Mother looked around the room in disdain before continuing. “These rooms were designed for unclaimed omega’s. As you are exactly that you will remain here unless you are summoned. The door will remain locked at all times. You will keep the noise to a minimum. I want it to be as if you were not even here.” Julian felt his heart stutter, mind reeling at the new facts of his life.

“What about my things?” Julian asked, voice small. His Mother’s eyes turned suddenly angry before she schooled them back into a neutral expression.

“Some of your things will be brought to you. A kindness no other omega would ever be offered.” His Mother said it as if it was a blessing. To be granted only some of his things. Julian wanted to ask for his lute but held his tongue. He knew if he mentioned the instrument he held so dear to himself then it would not be among the belonging brought to him.

His Mother looked once more at her son before standing and exiting the room. As the door locked behind her, Julian belatedly realised he hadn’t asked for a candle.

......

His things were brought to his room that day. Julian tried to make conversation with the servants that brought it up, being familiar with most of them. None of them spoke to him. They didn’t even look at him. He was fortunate. His lute was among his possessions. As well as the small collection of books he had and the beautifully vibrant coloured doublets he so loved. His blankets and furs were dumped onto the bed for Julian to organise and someone had thought to bring him candles so as to chase away some of the gloom.

Julian had found standing on the chair sitting in the corner of the room, he could see outside the tiny window of his new room. his prison, Julian thought distantly as the door once more locked behind the servants.

They hadn’t brought his jewellery or the scents and lotions he loved so much. But they had brought his lute, Julian reminded himself as he lifted the instrument into shaking hands. His back still ached appallingly but after 3 days in the dark Julian was learning to ignore the pain. If he allowed himself to wallow in the pain of both the physical and emotional wounds he had suffered upon presenting then Julian honestly didn’t think he would be able to pull himself out of those thoughts.

He settled onto the mattress, gently strumming the lutes. He bent his head down softly, ignoring the pain of the outside world as he strummed the tunes of a familiar melody. It was a simple tune but it was all Julian could remember at that moment. As he played the melody he let himself get lost in the music. Allowed himself to lose himself in the music he loved most in the world, allowing him to forget his new reality.


End file.
